Derby Dreaming
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Benny owns his own racing stable and has four horses entered in the Kentucky Derby. When an injury to one of the horses forces it to scratch, what is Benny to do? Takes place in 2010. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT, except my original characters. The rest, however, belongs to the wonderful Jonathon Larson. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are thoughts and flashbacks.

A/N: After watching the Kentucky Derby yesterday, I came up with this idea.

A/N 2: Horse descriptions:

COLTS:

La Vie Boheme – three-years-old. Chocolate brown with a narrow blaze and two front socks. Is slightly blind in one eye, so he can't be on the rail at all.

SIRE – Sir Squire of Narnia  
DAM – Hot Tomato Soup

* * *

Trumpin' Charlie – three-years-old. Light gray with four socks and a blaze. Is very temperamental.

SIRE – Sir Squire of Narnia  
DAM – Angel Food Cake

* * *

FILLIES:

Lady Marmalade – three-years-old. Black with a full blaze and two uneven back socks. Really sweet and a lot of fun to ride.

SIRE – Observe and Report  
DAM – XOXO Wicked Elphaba

* * *

CloudJumpinRainbow – three-years-old. Chestnut with three socks and a snip at the end of her nose. Is very competitive and is the best filly of her age.

SIRE – Breaking News  
DAM – XOXO Wicked Elphaba

* * *

Summary: AU: Benny owns his own racing stable and has four horses entered in the Kentucky Derby. When an injury to one of the horses forces it to scratch, what is Benny to do? Takes place in 2010. Rated T for safety.

Genre: Drama/General

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Benjamin Coffin the Third watched the filly before him being worked on the lunge line. He watched the exercise rider on her back – a young man named Paul Davidson – put her through her paces.

"Good Paul. Bring her down to a walk and let's call it a day." Benny called to the rider. Paul nodded and patted the chestnut mare's sweaty shoulder and walked her around the arena, talking quietly to her. Benny smiled and went to check on his other racers.

"Hey guys." Benny greeted the horses in the racing stable as he entered. All sixteen horses put their heads over their stall doors as Benny walked by and gave them treats.

"There you go pretty girl." Paul spoke softly to the horse he had ridden that morning. According to her brass nameplate, her name was CloudJumpinRainbow, but he affectionately called her Rain around the barn.

Paul went to get the other racers that Benny had assigned him to get ready. Benny, however, assigned his head trainer, Seth Green, to watch Paul. Seth nodded and went to watch the young rider.

"Benny! Hey!" Benny heard his name being called. Turning around, he saw his friend Roger Davis, his wife Melina and the couple's children – ten-year-old Angel-Glory, eight-year-old Savannah and seven-year-old Andrew.

"Roger! It's good to see you!" Benny greeted his friend, hugging his friend, kissed Melina's cheek and ruffled each of the children's hair. "I think Brady and Isaac are in the arena, if you want to join them." Benny told the kids. They all ran to the riding arena, talking loudly amongst themselves. Benny noticed how much the kids resembled Roger, except for Angel-Glory. She looked like Melina – black hair and dark brown eyes.

"How are your racers doing?" Melina asked. She was a friend of Benny's from childhood and had met Roger speed dating. It was after Mimi had passed away, but Roger had followed Mimi's advice and had fallen in love with Melina. It turned out that Melina was Mimi's sister, so Melina knew what Roger was going through.

"I have four potential racers that I'm keeping my eye on." Benny told her, leading them to the track. Roger and Melina were half-owners, along with Mark, Maureen & Joanne. Collins was also a half owner, but he passed away suddenly last year, which was hard on everyone.

"Which ones?" Roger inquired.

"Two colts – La Vie Boheme & Trumpin Charlie and two fillies – Lady Marmalade & CloudJumpinRainbow." Benny answered, smiling when Paul came over to them with all four horses in tow.

"They're beautiful." Melina whispered, reaching out to touch one of the colt's face. He flattened his ears against his head.

"Charlie." Benny warned, entering the arena, Roger and Melina following closely behind. Roger ran his hands over one of the fillies hindquarters. She turned to look at him, a sparkle in her brown eyes.

"Benny, which one is this?" Roger asked.

"Lady Marmalade – she's a real sweetheart." Benny answered, checking over all of his horses. He nodded to Paul who put them in their stalls with Roger's help. Paul handed him the colt's lead lines while he handled the fillies.

"You're lucky to be working here." Roger told Paul as he put Lady Marmalade in her stall. He put CloudJumpinRainbow next to her and closed the stall doors.

"I really like Benny – he's like a brother to me." Paul told Roger, putting the colts in their stalls, also closing the stall doors.

"Paul – bring out Count of Monte Carlo – Abby's here to ride him." Benny told Paul, coming into the barn. Paul nodded and walked down the row of stalls until he found Count of Monte Carlo.

"When's race day?" Roger asked Benny as he, Melina and the kids exited the stables. The friends had decided to call it No Day But Today Racing Stable and decided that the colors were white, green and light blue.

"May 1st." Benny answered, smiling at the kids.

"We'll be there." Angel-Glory spoke up. Benny smiled and ruffled her hair. He then waved to his friends as they drove out of sight.

Benny then walked up to the large farmhouse where he knew Alison and the boys were waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning, Benny was down in the racing barn, checking on the four horses that were promising for the races he had planned for them. The boys would be running in two handicaps, the Breeder's Cup Classic and some other races. The girls, however, were running in the same handicaps as the boys, the Kentucky Oaks and all three legs of the Triple Crown.

"Ben, we ready to load them?" Paul inquired.

"Yeah, Paul." Benny answered, clipping lead ropes to all four horses. He put Trumpin' Charlie and CloudJumpinRainbow together, since they traveled well together. Paul put La Vie Boheme and Lady Marmalade together, simply because there was no room in the four horse trailer to put them. Paul turned on the ignition and took off with the horses while Benny piled Alison, Brady and Isaac into the Range Rover and followed the trailer.

The drive to Kentucky was long and boring. The travel time was four days, which Benny was worried about. The handicaps that he entered all four horses in was scheduled in two days, so it didn't give them much time to get used to the track and jockey assignments.

Benny found the shedrow where the horses were stabled, and together the five of them got the horses to vet check and in their stalls.

"Hey dad, can I go with Paul to warm up Lady Marmalade?" Brady asked. Brady was nineteen-years-old and was a spitting image of Benny. Isaac was sixteen and looked more like his mother – fair skin, brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Sure, Brady. Be careful." Benny told his oldest, watching him tack up Lady Marmalade as Paul tacked up Trumpin' Charlie. Benny, Alison and Isaac went to check out the competition.

As they entered Holly Tree Farms shedrow, there was a beautiful gray horse in crossties, having its leg examined.

"Phil? Phil Lambert, is that you?" Benny asked the trainer that held the horse's head.

"Yeah, it's me. Who's asking?" the old trainer growled, turning to look at Benny. Seeing Benny, his green-blue eyes sparkled. "Benny Coffin! You old dog!"

"Who is this beautiful creature?" Benny asked, nodding to the horse.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. This is I'm Looking at Lucky."

"This is my wife, Alison and our youngest son Isaac. Alison and Isaac, this is Phil Lambert – an old friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you." Alison told the trainer, shaking his hand.

"What's wrong with I'm Looking at Lucky?" Isaac inquired.

"Hurt his back leg in the trailer, nothing major." Phil answered.

Later that day, Benny decided to watch the workouts while Alison took Isaac out to dinner then back to the hotel. He smiled as Brady and Paul exited the oval. The horses looked tired and were sweating heavily.

"How'd they do?" Benny asked as he followed Brady and Paul to the wash racks.

"Perfect – Lady Marmalade was absolutely wonderful." Brady gushed as he washed the sweat and dirt off Lady Marmalade. Paul was already finished hosing down Trumpin' Charlie. Benny smiled at his son and went to the hotel where he and the family were staying.

Two days later, it was the Howard Jones Handicap, a two minute race. Benny had entered all four horses in it, so he was working on jockey assignments. He decided to have Paul ride Lady Marmalade, his female jockey named Terry ride CloudJumpinRainbow, another jockey named Helene ride Trumpin' Charlie and since Brady had gotten his jockey license before leaving New York, Benny gave him the go-ahead to ride La Vie Boheme.

"Jockeys to the saddling paddock." An official called. All four jockeys from No Day But Today Racing Stable mounted their horses – Paul and Lady Marmalade were first, Brady and La Vie Boheme were third, Helene and Trumpin' Charlie were sixth. Terry and CloudJumpinRainbow were the last ones on the field of eighteen.

"The horses are in the gate…And they're off! Out in front is Yero My Hero followed by CloudJumpinRainbow and Lady Marmalade. HomeGirlTrudy and Robin's View trail behind them….here they come down the stretch – it's Lady Marmalade in front, followed by Yero My Hero! And it's Lady Marmalade for the win! In second place it's Yero My Hero, followed by CloudJumpinRainbow and La Vie Boheme." The speaker on the overhead system announced. Benny, Alison and Isaac made their way down to the Winner's Circle to congratulate Paul and Lady Marmalade.

"Good girl, Lady." Benny praised as the five of them posed for pictures. Nothing could make Benny happier than he already was.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Benny was grinning from ear to ear as he entered the shedrow.

"Nice job, Benny." Roger said as Benny, Alison and the boys approached.

"Thanks, Rog. Where are Melina and the kids?" Benny asked.

"Back home – they're all sick, so they sent me down here to congratulate you guys." Roger answered.

"Give Melina and the kids our love." Alison spoke up. Roger nodded and promised he would.

"So, where's the winner?" Roger asked, looking around.

"She's in her stall. I'll take you to her." Benny told his friend, leading him to Lady Marmalade's stall. Lady Marmalade had her elegant head sticking over her stall door, her ears forward.

"Congratulations, sweet girl." Roger whispered to the filly, entering her stall. Lady Marmalade tossed her elegant head and sidestepped, something she did when she was excited. Roger dug out a carrot from his pocket and fed it to her as CloudJumpinRainbow and La Vie Boheme entered the shedrow. Trumpin' Charlie was already in his stall, his head buried in a bucket of oats. Even though he didn't win, he was still a winner in Benny's eyes.

Three days later, it was the Kentucky Derby. Benny was in the Owner's Boxes, along with Alison, Isaac, Roger and the other owners of the racehorses. Roger and Isaac were on their cell phones – Roger was talking to Melina, while Isaac was texting. Alison and Benny were watching the post parade.

"I'm keeping an eye on Yero My Hero." Benny told the others as the big chestnut colt passed in front of them. Benny's horses had drawn the numbers 5, 8, 9 and 14 post positions, which Benny wasn't happy about, but it would have to do.

"Isaac James – stop texting." Alison warned, smiling as La Vie Boheme, the number 5 horse, passed in front of them. He was already working up a good lather, which Benny wasn't happy about. Roger put his phone away and turned his attention to the race.

As the number 20 horse – I'm Looking At Lucky – was in the gate, the bell rang and the field sprinted down the track. Benny watched through his binoculars as Lady Marmalade pushed her way through the field. She and CloudJumpinRainbow were the only fillies in the race, but Benny didn't care.

Suddenly, there was a painful squeal and Brady was thrown from the saddle. Benny made his way down to the field as the horses passed. La Vie Boheme was lying on his side, struggling to get up.

"What happened?" Benny inquired, turning his attention to Brady.

"I don't know. We were coming down the stretch and some dirt got in his eye. Dad, will he be okay?" Brady inquired.

"I hope so. Are _you _okay?"

"I'm fine."

In the Vet Tent, the track vet – a woman named Dr. Nantucket – examined La Vie Boheme, gently talking to him as she looked in his eyes.

"Do me a favor – and him a favor – scratch him from the Belmont and Preakness. He's almost blind and it would kill him if he ran again." The vet told Benny and Alison. Roger and Isaac were in the Winner's Circle with Lady Marmalade. The filly had won by two strides, beating all the colts (and her half sister) in the Kentucky Derby. Trumpin' Charlie had come in second; Yero My Hero in third and CloudJumpinRainbow in fourth.

Benny felt tears in his eyes as he led La Vie Boheme to his stall. A groom came to Benny's aide, but Benny shook his head – he wanted a moment alone with his favorite horse.

"Hey big guy." Benny said to Boheme, taking off his racing saddle, blinders and bridle before putting on his leather halter with _La Vie Boheme _etched in the side. "You did good out there, buddy. I'm proud of you." Benny handed Boheme a carrot before exiting the stall.

A week later was the Preakness. Benny breathed in the Long Island air as he unloaded the horses from the trailer. Even though he wouldn't be running, Benny decided to bring La Vie Boheme along for the ride.

Once the horses were checked in, Benny, Alison and Isaac headed to the hotel, while Brady stayed behind to work the horses on the track. Seth Green, Benny's trainer, promised that he would stay behind with Brady.

"I think La Vie Boheme should run in the Preakness." Benny told Alison as they changed into their pajamas. Isaac and Roger were sharing the room next door.

"Benny, sweetie – ARE YOU CRAZY? If Boheme runs, he could lose his eyesight – didn't you hear the vet in Kentucky?" Alison asked.

"I want him to run – _he _wants to run."

"If he loses his eyesight, you're going to have to sell him. No one wants to breed their mares to a blind stud. He could hurt the mare."

"I guess I should start looking for a home for him."

"Not yet – wait until the Triple Crown is over, that way, no one will know and the rumors won't be flying around the stable yard."

Benny nodded and got in bed, knowing that Alison was right.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_Benny watched the mare in the birthing stall lay down and look at him with kind eyes. He entered the stall and stood in the back, just in case she needed help delivering her first foal._

"_Dad? Where are you?" Brady called, entering the barn._

"_Down here. Brady, how would you like to see a miracle happen?"_

"_Are you drunk like Uncle Collins?"_

_Benny chuckled as Brady walked up next to him. He looked in the stall and saw the mare on her side._

"_How close is she?" Brady asked, entering the birthing stall._

"_Very close. I can see her contractions getting closer together."_

_Just then Brady started singing. Benny smiled and recognized the words – La Vie Boheme._

_Just then, the mare gave one final push and stood up so that she could clean her foal off. Benny went to clean the birthing sac away from the foal's head as the mare nudged Benny with her nose._

"_Congrats, Hot Tomato Soup. You have a son." Benny told the mare, stepping back to let the mare and colt have some bonding time._

"_Any thoughts on a name?" Benny asked Brady._

"_Just one and it's perfect – La Vie Boheme."_

_It seems like yesterday that he was born _Benny thought to himself as he watched La Vie Boheme eat his dinner. Alison and the boys were in the hotel room, along with Roger, Melina and Angel-Glory. Roger's sister, Anna, was watching the younger kids, who were still sick.

* * *

Two weeks later was the last leg of the Triple Crown. Benny had been preparing all four horses for the most important race of their entire careers. Benny was pacing up and down the shedrow; all four horses had their heads over their stall doors.

"Listen up guys." Benny started as he paced. "Today is the most important race of your entire careers – the Belmont. Now, win or lose, I love all of you guys dearly. Go and do your best."

As the grooms that Benny hired got the horses ready, La Vie Boheme began snorting and pacing happily, knowing that he was going to the race with the others.

"Sorry, boy. You're staying here." Chuck, one of the grooms told Boheme. La Vie Boheme began tossing his head wildly. Chuck put his hands up and calmed the gentle horse. During the night, Boheme's eyesight had gotten worse, which caused Benny to scratch him from the race. Chuck had offered to stay with Boheme while the other three ran the race.

Meanwhile, the other three horses were getting saddled and ready to run in the biggest race of their careers.

"Brady, I want you to ride Trumpin' Charlie for this race. Paul has said he wants to ride Lady Marmalade." Benny told his oldest before heading to the stands. Brady nodded and with some help, mounted Trumpin' Charlie.

"Coffin!" a female voice called. Benny looked over his shoulder and saw Julie O'Malley – Yero My Hero's owner – come walking over to where Benny, Alison, Isaac, Roger, Melina and Angel-Glory were seated.

"Hey Julie." Benny greeted the other owner, knowing how much he despised her.

"I have a feeling Yero My Hero is going to win this." Julie bragged, pushing her blond hair off her shoulder.

"No way – Lady Marmalade is going to beat the pants off Yero My Hero." Angel-Glory spoke up. Julie let out a wry chuckle and turned her attention back to the field.

"I see that you have only three horses running. What happened to the fourth?" she inquired.

"He's losing his eyesight." Benny told her, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, what a shame." Julie's voice was filled with sympathy.

"It really is." Benny told her, smiling as the numbers 1, 10 and 13 horses came walking by. He saw Yero My Hero had drawn the number 17 position.

"I just came over to wish you good luck, despite the fact that Yero My Hero is faster than any horse on this track." Julie said, shaking hands with everyone in the Owner's Box before heading to the seats behind them.

What seemed like an eternity later, all of the horses were loaded into the starting gate and the bell went off as soon as the last horse was in the gate. Eighteen horses sprinted out of the gate and raced down the track.

Benny was on his feet the whole time, along with everyone else in the box. They were all screaming for Trumpin' Charlie, Lady Marmalade and CloudJumpinRainbow as they came down the stretch. Lady Marmalade was in front, followed by Yero My Hero and Trumpin' Charlie. The other filly in the field – number 7 Lady Gaga – was catching up fast to Lady Marmalade. Soon the two fillies were neck-in-neck, but it was Lady Marmalade's nose that was at the finish line first.

Benny hugged everyone in the box as he, Alison, Roger, Isaac, Melina and Angel-Glory headed to the Winner's Circle.

"Benny – Laurie Goode from _Time Magazine _– how does it feel to have a Triple Crown Winner in your stables?" a reporter asked.

"It feels wonderful." Benny said as cameras went off in every direction. Paul dismounted Lady Marmalade as a blanket of roses was draped over her neck.

That was the happiest day of Benny's life and nothing could ruin the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! I know it seems like forever since I last updated this story, but I went camping over the weekend (got burned really bad - both my legs & back - it really hurts), and it's kind of hard to update when there's limited Internet and I didn't bring my laptop with me - lol.

Anyway, there's only 5 more chapters left of this story. This chapter is really sad, but I promise the next one will be happy. Unfortunately, there will not be a sequel, but there's my other RENT stories to look forward to.

This chapter is based on actual events (the second part anyway). A horse I used to ride, Windy, got his tail ripped out by some stupid person - his tail grew back eventually, but he lost his trust in all people.

Read, review & enjoy.

-MET

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"Roger, I don't know what to do with him anymore. It feels like he's become depressed – he's not doing well at all." Benny told Roger three weeks later. He stood in front of La Vie Boheme's stall, watching the colt try to find his way around his stall. As of two weeks ago, La Vie Boheme was legally blind.

"I have an idea – Angel-Glory's birthday is coming up and she's been bugging me for a horse. That could be your gift to her." Roger suggested. The thought made Benny smile, then frown.

"Rog, I don't know. He's a blind racehorse – I don't know how he'll respond to a different environment."

"I have an idea – why don't you bring him over to the ranch and let him stay overnight – I'll put him in a stall towards the back of the barn."

"That's a good idea. I'll bring him over in a few minutes. Wait – where are the kids?" Benny inquired.

"Andrew's not feeling well and the girls are in school – they should be getting home in an hour, except Angel-Glory. She's spending the night at a friend's house."

"Good, so the transition should be easy."

"Ben, I've gotta go – Melina wants something. I'll see you in a few, okay?"

"See you, Rog." Benny hung up the phone and entered La Vie Boheme's stall, giving his favorite horse a pat, making sure to keep his voice low.

Five minutes later, Benny pulled the trailer into the Lazy D Horse Ranch. He smiled as Roger came out to greet him.

"Hey Rog." Benny greeted his friend, smiling when Roger helped him with the trailer.

"Hey Benny. How's your Triple Crown winner?" Roger inquired.

"She's good – I'm looking at breeding her next year. Already found a stud that's perfect for her." Benny answered as he led La Vie Boheme down the ramp and into a stall at the very back of Roger's barn. Horses stuck their heads as Benny passed by them.

"That's great. Who's the stud?" Roger asked, setting La Vie Boheme's tack trunk in front of the stall while Benny put his saddle, bridle and blankets in the tack room.

"His name is Knight In Shining Armor."

"Oh, I heard from Mark yesterday."

"How's he doing?"

"He's married and his wife is pregnant with twins."

"Is he still filming?"

"Yeah, but as a hobby. He got a job as a cameraman for CNN."

"That's great – I'm so happy for him."

"I am, too. He and his wife are planning on coming to Angel-Glory's birthday party next week. They got her a ticket to see her favorite musical, _Phantom of the Opera_ when she visits them in New York this summer."

"That sounds exciting."

"I think she'll have fun."

Benny left Roger's house after having dinner with Roger, Savannah and Melina.

When Benny got home, however, he saw the vet's truck parked in front of the racing stable. Parking the truck, he sprinted down to the barn and saw a horrifying sight – CloudJumpinRainbow was in the middle of the aisle in crossties, blood seeping down her tail, or what was left of her tail. There was also blood coming from a deep stab wound in her shoulder.

"What happened?" Benny asked.

"When I brought her in from the paddock, she looked like this." Paul answered, holding onto CloudJumpinRainbow's halter as the vet cleaned her up as best as he could. As Paul put CloudJumpinRainbow back in her stall, Benny saw that her beautiful tail was gone.

"Her tail's missing." Benny said to the vet.

"It was yanked out by someone – I'll get her a new one – my mare just died and her tail is the same color as Rain's." the vet told Benny. Benny nodded, frowning at how cruel and thoughtless people could be.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

A week later, Benny smiled as he watched Angel-Glory open presents. So far, she had gotten the Breyer horse models of Seabiscuit, Man O War and Secretariat; biographies of the three horses and the movie Seabiscuit. She was now opening a large box that contained La Vie Boheme's halter and bridle. Angel-Glory's face lit up with joy as she opened the presents, thanked Benny and read the note that was attached to the halter.

"_Go down to the barn to get the rest of your presents_." Angel-Glory read out loud. The party followed Angel-Glory down to the barn, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

Angel-Glory was the first one to reach the barn. She ran past the other horses until she found La Vie Boheme's stall and waited until the other adults came before she did anything.

"Benny? Can I ride him?" Angel-Glory inquired, already grabbing her riding helmet. Benny looked to Roger, knowing that he was no longer in charge of La Vie Boheme.

"Honey, he's your horse." Roger told his daughter, getting to her level. "But sweetheart, there's something you should know – he's legally blind, which means he can't see. You're going to have to be his eyes, understand?"

Angel-Glory nodded as she tacked up La Vie Boheme. Roger clipped a lead rope to La Vie Boheme's bridle as Angel-Glory mounted the nervous Thoroughbred. Roger patted Boheme's shoulder as they entered the riding arena. Savannah and Andrew were already mounted on their ponies – Clifford and Old Man River. Melina came into the arena, mounted on her strawberry roan Quarter Horse mare named Annie's Dream.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Roger asked, looking up at his daughter. Angel-Glory smiled down at him and gave La Vie Boheme a hug. Roger looked over at Benny, who was standing at the entrance of the arena. Roger saw that the other man had tears in his eyes as he watched Angel-Glory ride his favorite horse.

"I'm doing okay, daddy." Angel-Glory told Roger as he led her around the arena.

"Honey, Benny is leaving now – why don't we let him have a turn on Boheme, okay?" Melina suggested, riding by on Dream. Roger nodded and helped Angel-Glory off her new friend. He then led Boheme over to Benny and unsnapped the lead rope from his bridle.

"Hey Benny. Wanna go for one last ride?" Roger asked, adjusting the stirrups for Benny. Benny smiled and with Roger's help, mounted La Vie Boheme. Angel-Glory watched as Benny walked, trotted, cantered and galloped around the arena. She watched as Boheme and Benny became one as they switched directions mid-stride and cantered past her.

Fifteen minutes later, Benny and Angel-Glory were bathing Boheme in the wash stall. Boheme shook, covering the two of them with water, making Angel-Glory giggle.

They got Boheme clean and back in his stall, next to Annie's Dream on one side and Roger's horse – a pure black Thoroughbred gelding named Pleasure In The Shade – on the other. Boheme and Shade sniffed noses before Boheme let out a squeal. Roger slapped Shade on the shoulder and told him to be good – or else.

Benny was now back at home, watching the vet braid his mare's tail onto CloudJumpinRainbow's tail. The mare looked over her shoulder, very curious as to what was going on.

"Where's La Vie Boheme? I wanted to check on him." The vet asked, heading over to La Vie Boheme's stall.

"I gave him to Roger's oldest daughter – Angel-Glory." Benny answered, checking on Lady Marmalade. She had been bred and according to the vet, she was expecting twins soon.

"That was nice of you." The vet said, entering Trumpin' Charlie's stall. The gelding flattened his ears against his head and tried to lash out with his powerful hooves, but the vet wasn't having any of that.

"Has he been acting like this since you had him gelded?" The vet inquired. Benny nodded and watched the vet examine Charlie.

"He's just a wee bit grumpy, but he'll be okay." The vet answered, smiling at Benny. Benny exited the barn and went up to the house. Brady was riding for a different owner, while Isaac was away at college. It was scary how the time flew.

Benny found Alison in the nursery, rocking the couple's week-old daughter Lilly. Alison smiled and motioned for Benny to enter the nursery. Benny entered and looked down at his daughter – she had Alison's brown hair and fair skin. She did inherit his nose and eyebrows, which Benny was happy about.

"How are the horses?" Alison whispered, putting Lilly in her crib, turned off the light and exited the nursery.

"They're good – Lady Marmalade is expecting twins." Benny told her as he put his pajamas on.

"Any names yet?" Alison asked, slipping on her pale pink nightgown.

"It depends on what the genders are – I do have one in mind if she has a colt."

"Really?"

"I was thinking Viva La Vie Boheme."

"I like that."

"I knew you would."

"How's Mark and his wife – I forgot her name."

"Hélène – she's also expecting twins. They're doing well."

"Does she seem nice?"

"She's a sweetheart."

"I'm glad that Mark finally found someone."

"Me, too. Guess what she does for a living?"

"Benny, I'm too tired to guess, so why don't you tell me."

"She's an artist – she's coming over sometime tomorrow to draw the horses."

Alison smiled sleepily and was out like a light by the time her head hit the pillow. Benny smiled and watched over her like a hawk – a very protective hawk.

The next day, Benny woke up early to check on the horses. He decided to start with Lady Marmalade and CloudJumpinRainbow. Trumpin' Charlie was still in a bad mood, so Benny decided to leave him alone and check on him later.

Walking by Lady Marmalade's stall, he saw her standing over two small objects in the stall. Looking closer, he saw that they were foals. He entered the stall, talking quietly to Marmalade so she wouldn't get spooked and scare her babies.

"The dark gray one is the filly and the pure black one is the colt." Benny heard Paul's voice from inside the stall.

"When did she deliver?" Benny asked.

"Sometime during the night – I named the filly Athena's Muse. I can't decide for the colt." Paul told Benny.

"I have a perfect name of the little guy – Viva La Vie Boheme." Benny told Paul.

"I like it – we'll call him Boheme for short." Paul said, exiting the stall, Benny right behind him. Just then, Benny's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Benny answered.

"Benny – Hélène is in labor!" Mark nearly screamed into the receiver.

"Hold on Mark – I'll be right there." Benny told his friend, hanging up the phone and sprinted to his van. He then drove ten miles to the hospital, careful to go the speed limit.

When he arrived, he saw Roger and his family in the waiting room. Benny took a seat next to Melina and watched Angel-Glory, Roger, Savannah and Andrew play a board game.

"How long has Hélène been in labor?" Benny asked Melina.

"Her water broke at ten and her contractions have been really close together, like maybe four minutes apart." Melina answered, flipping through an old _People _magazine that was on the table. Benny picked up a _Horse & Rider _and flipped to a random page. He read an article about Yero My Hero being the top stud. Benny rolled his eyes and put down the magazine just as the nurse called them back.

Hélène was sitting up in bed, holding two pink blankets. Mark was behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"They're beautiful/What are their names?" The adults and kids said in unison.

"Their names are Lauren Rachel and Bridget Kathleen." Hélène whispered as Mark handed hand sanitizer to the adults. He then handed one baby to Roger and the other to Benny. Benny felt tears in his eyes as he held this precious life in his hands.

"Daddy, I wanna turn!" Andrew yelled, startling both babies.

"Andrew Kyle Davis – inside voice, please." Melina warned as she and Benny calmed the babies down. Lauren went right back to sleep, but Bridget was cooing quietly. Benny handed the cooing baby back to Hélène and exited the hospital room, realizing that he had his own family and life to get back to.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Only 3 more chapters until this story is COMPLETE, so if u read, REVIEW, please.

-MET

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

A month later, Benny watched Paul lead Marmalade, Boheme and Athena into the warm summer sun. The three of them would be sharing a paddock with three other mares – a chestnut mare with a star on her forehead named Rebecca's Prize and her colt named Phantom of the Opera. Phantom was black with a blaze that started at the tip of his left ear and ended at the end of his nose, making it look like a mask.

The other mare was named Lucy's Charm. She was a black roan and was the boss mare. Her filly was a gray roan named Silver Bell, seeing as she was born on Christmas Eve.

Benny watched as Lucy and Rebecca sniffed Lady Marmalade. Phantom and Silver sniffed Athena and Boheme. Once everything was okay, the foals chased each other around the paddock while the mares ate grass, keeping a watchful eye on their babies. Once everything seemed okay, Benny exited the paddock, just as Paul came by with the last pair of horses to join the others in the paddock – a black mare named Jazzarina and her pure black colt named Jazzy Jazz.

Everything seemed to be going okay until Paul heard a loud squeal. Turning around, he saw Lucy and Jazzarina fighting with each other. Paul jumped the fence and went to break up the fight. Quickly snapping a lead rope to Lucy's halter and led her out of the paddock, Silver trotting behind her mother. Paul put Lucy and Silver in a smaller paddock where they could be by themselves.

Once Lucy and Silver were settled in their new paddock, Paul went to tend to Jazzarina. She had small bites on her neck, but there was no serious damage. That was when Paul noticed the horseshoe bruise on Jazzarina's chest. He led Jazzarina and Jazzy Jazz back inside. Once Jazzarina was in her stall, Paul got an ice pack and held it to her chest. He held it there for a while when Jazzy Jazz nudged his arm, wanting some attention. Paul smiled and gave the curious colt a pat.

Paul put the ice pack away and went to check on the remaining mares and foals in the paddock. He saw the foals racing around while their mothers ate. Paul squinted and saw that Athena was in front, followed by Phantom and Boheme.

Back at the Davis family ranch, Angel-Glory was leading La Vie Boheme around the arena, talking to him about her day and how a boy in her class might have a crush on her. Roger smiled and watched his daughter, Melina coming up behind him. She wrapped her arms around Roger's waist and breathed in his horsey scent.

"Angel-Glory, finish up with La Vie Boheme and put him in his stall – you have chores and homework to do." Roger told his daughter. She nodded and led La Vie Boheme out of the arena and put him in his stall.

Later on, Roger and the vet are in La Vie Boheme's stall. La Vie Boheme is lying down and is slow to get up. The vet runs a few tests and discovers that La Vie Boheme has arthritis and some breathing problems. Roger feels tears in his eyes, knowing that this horse wouldn't live forever. He sighed and exited the stall, going to find Angel-Glory and break the news to her.

Back at Benny's racing farm, the foals are now seven-months-old and are being weaned from their mothers today. He got some of his friends to help, seeing as there were five foals to wean and only four mares. He stepped into Lady Marmalade's stall and got the babies out. He saw Paul coming with Phantom and Silver Bell. Behind him was Mark leading Jazzy Jazz. The men put the foals in a small paddock and watched them just to make sure they would be okay. Athena put her nose in the air and sniffed for her mother. She then let out a long and pitiful whinny, ears pricked forward for her mother's response.

"I don't think they understand what's going on." Paul said as the three of them walked to the farmhouse.

"They'll eventually calm down." Mark said, taking a seat at the kitchen counter while Benny got out three beers. Mark and Paul drank theirs quickly while Benny took his time drinking his.

Meanwhile at Roger's family farm, Roger is spending some time with La Vie Boheme while Angel-Glory, Savannah and Andrew are at school. Roger entered Boheme's stall, speaking in a low voice. Boheme nickered softly and sniffed the air, looking for Roger.

"Hey buddy." Roger said, walking over to him. Boheme put his head over Roger's shoulder and breathed in his ear. Roger clipped a lead rope to Boheme's halter and put him in a quiet paddock where he could graze.

Angel-Glory hopped off the school bus and sprinted to the barn, her siblings right behind her. She saw her parents doing chores, an unreadable expression on their faces.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" Angel-Glory inquired, absentmindly petting one of the barn cats.

"Should you tell her or do you want me to?" Melina asked.

"Where's La Vie Boheme?" Angel-Glory asked, walking towards her beloved horse's stall.

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you." Roger started, sitting down on a tack box. "Before you came home from school, I put him out in the paddock so that he could get some exercise and stretch his legs. When I went to get him, he was on his side and not breathing. Angel-Glory, I'm sorry, but La Vie Boheme passed away this afternoon."

It was silent for a minute before Angel-Glory's sobs filled the air. Roger held his oldest, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"Benny said that you could have Phantom of the Opera. He can't race because when he was born, his knees bent inward and he's having some trouble-"

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER HORSE! I WANT LA VIE BOHEME!" Angel-Glory shouted, getting out of Roger's hug and ran to the house, slamming the door behind her. She then went to her room and slammed the door, throwing herself upon her bed and cried until she couldn't cry any more.

* * *

"Honey, are you sure we're going the right way?" Joanne asked her partner, looking at the map of Kentucky.

"I'm 35 percent sure." Maureen responded, looking for No Day But Today Racing Stable.

"Want me to drive?" the couple's sixteen-year-old daughter, Elizabeth – Liz for short, inquired.

"No thanks, sugar. We're almost there." Maureen answered, looking in the rearview mirror at her daughter. Liz had fair skin, brown hair and green eyes. She acted like both her mothers, which could either be a good thing or a bad thing. Liz put her ear buds back in and looked out the window.

"Do you think Benny and Alison will be happy to see us?" Maureen inquired as she pulled into the driveway of No Day But Today Racing Stable. She found a place to park and exited the truck, Joanne and Liz following right behind her.

"There's only one way to find out." Joanne said as Maureen knocked on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"I got it!" Alison called, picking up Lilly before answering the door. Upon opening the door, she saw three figures standing before her.

"Who is it?" Benny asked.

"I don't know – looks like your friends, but I'm not sure." Alison answered, adjusting Lilly's position in her arms.

"Alison, why are you being like this? Let us in!" Maureen pleaded.

"Ali, come on." Benny said. Alison rolled her eyes and let the girls inside. Maureen and Joanne hugged Alison, Benny and Lilly, while Liz stood in the corner and watched her family.

"Liz? Kiddo – you okay?" Benny asked. Liz nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Alison inquired as they all sat down in the comfortable living room. Liz sat as far away as she could from her mothers and put her ear buds in her ears, ignoring all conversation.

"We sold our house and bought one that was closer to you guys!" Maureen answered, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"What do you mean you sold your house?" Benny questioned.

"I got a better job here, so we sold the house and bought one in a nice neighborhood." Joanne explained.

"What's with Liz?" Alison asked, indicating to Liz.

"She's mad at us. When we moved from New York to Kentucky, she had to leave all her friends and her boyfriend behind." Maureen answered.

"How old is she now?" Benny wanted to know.

"Sixteen." Maureen and Joanne answered in unison.

"I haven't seen her since she was four-years-old." Alison said, handing Lilly to Joanne. Benny, Maureen and Liz went down to the barn to see the horses.

"How are Roger, Mark and their families?" Maureen inquired as they entered the barn.

"They're good." Benny answered, handing the girls carrots as they went to visit Benny's horses. Benny saw Liz put her iPod away and rub one of his horse's noses.

"OMG!" Maureen whispered, looking over at Liz. She had never seen her daughter interact with anyone other than her friends, but it looked like she and the horse were hitting it off.

"That's Trumpin' Charlie." Benny whispered, watching Liz stroke the end of Charlie's nose as she fed him a few more carrots.

"Is she – smiling?" Maureen whispered, shocked.

"I think so." Benny replied, almost as shocked as Benny was.

"Benny, would it be okay if I rode Trumpin' Charlie? I'm a really good rider and I'll be really careful? Please?" Liz pleaded. Maureen looked at Benny.

"If it's okay with you, then it's okay with me." Maureen told Benny.

"Sure, but ride in the indoor arena – it's dark outside." Benny told the teenager. She squealed and hugged both him and Maureen before getting Charlie ready to ride.

Soon, she was in the riding arena, mounted on a beautiful horse. Benny and Maureen watched as Liz walked, trotted and cantered around the arena.

"Wow – she's really good." Benny said as Liz and Charlie soared over a jump in the middle of the arena.

"She rode a Quarter Horse/Arabian mare named Eve at her old riding stable before we moved. She was the best rider in her class." Maureen said, not taking her eyes off her daughter.

After an hour of riding, Liz dismounted Charlie, cooled him down and put him in his stall, Maureen and Benny watching her every move.

"Maureen, I have an idea." Benny said as the three of them walked up to the farmhouse.

"What's your idea?" Maureen asked.

"I was thinking of selling Charlie because of his attitude, but seeing the way that Liz rode him, I changed my mind. How would Liz like him?" Benny inquired.

"I'm sure she would love it." Maureen said, smiling as her daughter went to the truck and sat in the back seat.

Back at Roger's ranch, Roger was having a talk with Angel-Glory about La Vie Boheme.

"Daddy, what was Boheme like?" Angel-Glory asked as Roger tucked her into bed.

"He was gentle, kind and loved to run. He was faster and better than any horse out there." Roger told her, smiling down at his daughter.

"What were his momma and daddy like?" Angel-Glory inquired.

"I don't know, sweetie, but I do know his half-brother named Trumpin' Charlie."

"Charlie was Boheme's brother?" Angel-Glory whispered in total awe.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Roger questioned.

"I thought that Boheme was an only baby."

"No, honey. He had a brother."

"I know that now, daddy."

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll be right back, sweetie." Roger told his daughter, going to answer the phone. According to the caller ID it was Benny's number.

"Hey Rog, I know it's late, but I have a yearling that would be perfect for Angel-Glory." Benny sounded excited.

"Whoa, Benny – slow down!" Roger laughed.

"I know that La Vie Boheme just died, but I found out that a promising yearling can't run – one of his knees is facing inward. It hurts him to run."

"Benny, can you give Angel-Glory some time to mourn before she gets another horse? La Vie Boheme died three days ago."

"Right. I forgot about that. He'll be down here at the barn if you want to see him."

"Just out of curiosity, which horse is it?"

"Phantom of the Opera."

Roger smiled – Phantom was Angel-Glory's favorite yearling that Benny had.

"Can you keep him at your place and when Angel-Glory is ready, I'll bring her over and she can ride him." Roger said.

"I can do that."

"Thanks Benny." Roger thanked Benny before hanging up the phone. Turning around, he saw Andrew out of bed, looking pale.

"Andrew, what's wrong?" Roger asked, walking over to his youngest. Suddenly, Andrew threw up on the kitchen floor. Roger got a bucket for Andrew just in case he hurled again while Roger cleaned up.

"I don't feel good." Andrew answered, his voice hoarse. Roger knelt down in front of his son and felt his forehead – he was burning up.

"Melina! Savannah! Angel-Glory! We're going to the hospital – Andrew's burning up." Roger called to the girls. Melina exited the master bedroom and walked over to Roger.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He threw up all over the kitchen floor and he's burning up." Roger told her, trying to keep his voice calm. Melina ran her hand over Andrew's forehead then took his temperature. She looked at Roger, a worried expression on her face.

"He needs to go to the hospital." Melina said, getting the girls into the car.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Roger growled as he drove the family to the hospital.

All the way there, Roger and Melina argued, Andrew threw up twice and the girls were crying – they didn't know what was going to happen to the family.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED THIS, BUT LIFE GOT IN THE WAY, BUT I'M GLAD THAT I FOUND THIS STORY AND AM UPDATING IT. HOWEVER, THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO BEFORE THIS STORY IS FINISHED, BUT DON'T WORRY - I HAVE SOME OTHER CHAP. STORIES THAT I'M GOING TO UPDATE. ALSO, I HAVE SOME NEW STORY IDEAS THAT I'M GOING TO WRITE, TOO.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**FROM,**

**~ Lucky**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Mark and Hélène were playing with the girls when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Mark announced, getting off the floor and went to answer the phone. He came back five minutes later, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mark? What's wrong?" Hélène asked, picking up Bridget.

"That was Roger on the phone – Andrew's in the hospital." Mark told her. Hélène felt her stomach drop as she put the twins in their cribs while Mark called a sitter.

Ten minutes later, Hélène and Mark were on their way to the hospital, tears in both of their eyes. No one knew what was wrong with Andrew, not even the doctors.

Entering the waiting room, Mark saw Roger, Angel-Glory, Savannah, Maureen, Joanne, Benny and Alison. There was a girl sitting between Maureen and Joanne, but Mark didn't know who it was.

"Any word?" Mark asked, taking a seat across from Angel-Glory.

"Not yet – Melina is in with him now." Roger answered.

What seemed like an eternity later, Melina came to join them in the waiting room. Roger looked up as his wife sat next to him, tears in her eyes.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Savannah spoke up.

"Andrew is HIV positive." Melina told the group. Roger hugged Melina close to him and motioned for the girls to come and join in the hug.

"We have to be strong for your brother." Roger told his girls, kissing the tops of their heads.

"Dad, what made Andrew throw up?" Angel-Glory asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know, sweetie." Roger answered, staring into space.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis?" Andrew's doctor called, coming into the waiting room. Melina and Roger stood up and followed the doctor into a private room. When they did return to the waiting room, Roger's face was white and Melina was crying even harder.

"What's going on?" Angel-Glory inquired, her grip tightening on her stuffed horse.

"Andrew has to stay in the hospital for a while. The doctor needs to run some tests on him." Melina explained through her tears.

"Daddy? Are you all right?" Savannah asked, looking at Roger.

"I'm just upset, that's all." Roger explained.

Just then, a hospital volunteer came over and offered to take the kids to the playroom while the adults talked. The kids were reluctant at first, but after about two minutes of protesting, they all went with the hospital volunteer.

"Roger? Melina, what's really going on?" Mark asked once the kids were out of earshot.

"Not only does Andrew have HIV, he has stomach cancer." Roger answered, feeling tears in his eyes. Everyone rushed over to hug Roger and Melina, whispering comforting words in their ears.

"We may have to sell some of the horses to pay for the hospital bills and chemotherapy." Melina spoke up. Benny shook his head and told them that he would take care of it.

"Benny, you've been paying for things for us ever since we can remember. Let us handle this one thing." Roger told his friend, rubbing Melina's back.

The kids returned a half hour later. Everyone said goodbye to one another before heading home.

"Girls, I'm staying with Andrew tonight." Roger told his wife and daughters. Melina opened her mouth to protest, but shut it. Roger and Andrew had a very close bond, which Melina respected.

"Okay. Give Andrew our love." Melina said, kissing her husband on the cheek as the girls said goodnight to him. Roger watched the girls leave the hospital then headed up to Andrew's hospital room.

Once the girls were in bed, Melina stayed awake, thinking about her son and husband. Only then did she let out heart-wrenching sobs. She was scared about what was going to happen to Andrew – not only did he have HIV, but stomach cancer as well. She silently prayed to God for a miracle.

The next couple of weeks flew by and now Angel-Glory was riding Phantom of the Opera for the first time. He was now two-years-old and was as handsome as ever.

"I'm worried about Andrew, Opera." Angel-Glory told Phantom of the Opera as they walked around the arena. "Momma and daddy have told Savannah and I what's happening with Andrew, but sometimes I wish it was me. Daddy has told me never to say that, but I can't help it." She felt tears in her eyes.

"Hey Angel." Angel-Glory's best friend Laurie greeted her. Laurie came into the arena leading an Applassoa mare named Jupiter. Angel-Glory wiped the tears out of her eyes as Laurie mounted Jupiter from the ground and trotted over.

"Hi Laurie." Angel-Glory greeted the other girl, clucking to Phantom to walk. Both girls were riding side-by-side.

"You okay?" Laurie asked, turning slightly in the saddle. Angel-Glory nodded, not noticing the tears in her eyes. Laurie looked over and pulled Jupiter to a stop.

"Andrew's not doing any better." Angel-Glory told her best friend between sobs. Laurie and Angel-Glory dismounted their horses and handed the reins to a nearby groom. They walked to the farmhouse in silence and straight to Angel-Glory's room. Laurie just held her friend while Angel-Glory cried her eyes out. Laurie knew what her best friend was going through – two years ago, her sister Kassie, died suddenly. She was only eight-years-old.

"Andrew will get better, you'll see." Laurie soothed, running a hand through Angel-Glory's hair, something she did whenever Angel-Glory was upset. Just then, Laurie started singing a song her mother had sung to her when she was younger, Don't Let The Sun Catch You Crying.

After two verses of Don't Let The Sun Catch You Crying, Angel-Glory felt a little better. The girls exited Angel-Glory's room and walked to the kitchen. Melina was on the phone, but hung up when the girls entered, tears in her eyes.

"Momma, he's not gone, is he?" Angel-Glory inquired. Melina shook her head and looked at her daughter.

"Your brother – I don't know how to explain it. He was in surgery to get the cancer out and the doctors got all of it. He's cancer-free." Melina answered.

Angel-Glory blinked, not believing her ears. Her brother was cancer free.

"What do you mean he's cancer-free?" Laurie asked.

"It means that all the cancer is gone." Angel-Glory explained. Laurie rolled her eyes.

"I know what it means – I just can't believe it."

"As they say, miracles work in mysterious ways." Melina told the girls, pouring them a glass of milk and divided some chocolate chip cookies on two plates. She then put the plates in front of the girls. They took two cookies each and went back to Angel-Glory's room.

Laurie ended up staying for dinner, which was her favorite – cheeseburgers, salad and fresh strawberries picked from Melina's garden. To drink, Laurie and Angel-Glory had milk while everyone else had water.

Angel-Glory had to say goodbye to Laurie after dinner – Laurie had homework and chores to do. Angel-Glory had chores and homework that didn't get finished and she needed to get done.

As she got ready for bed that night, Angel-Glory prayed that her brother would be all right.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

All the Davis children were grown. Angel-Glory and Savannah were jockeys, who worked for Benny, along with Lilly and Brady's son, Shawn.

Isaac settled down, but his wife, Anna, didn't want kids right away. It took two years of convincing, but they finally gave birth to a daughter on the Fourth of July and named her Katy.

Andrew runs a therapeutic stable, along with his wife, Angela. They have twin daughters – Molly and Lana – who loved horses almost as much as their parents did.

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure a year in the life?_

Mark, Hélène and their daughters are doing well. Both girls have expressed an interest in riding horses. They bought two ponies from Benny who turned out to be excellent mounts for the girls.

Hélène and Mark tried having more children once the girls were older. Hélène kept miscarrying, so they took it as a sign that the girls would be their only children.

_How about love? How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love.  
Seasons of love. Seasons of love._

Maureen and Joanne's daughter, Elizabeth, fell head over heels for a redheaded, blue eyed girl named Felicity. Felicity loved horses as much as Elizabeth did, so once they finished high school, the two of them, including Trumpin' Charlie and Felicity's horse, Skye, moved into a ranch that was across the way from Benny's ranch.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?_

Joanne and Maureen were as happy as ever. After Elizabeth moved out, the two of them adopted Corgi sisters – Belle and Maple. They wanted more kids, but they didn't have the money, time or patience for one just yet.

They decided to be foster parents and if they liked the young teenager they fostered, then they would adopt him or her.

After living with the Johnson-Jefferson's for three years, Maureen and Joanne adopted a young girl named Sara. They loved her from the start and she loved them, too. She had long blond hair, hazel eyes and was as skinny as a rake.

Sara loved horses and eventually Maureen and Joanne bought her an Arabian gelding named Prince of Persia, otherwise known as Prince. Sara would be in the barn for hours, brushing his gray coat and telling him how much she loved him.

Sadly, when Sara was riding on a trail, Prince spooked and threw her. Sara hit her head on a rock and died instantly.

Maureen and Joanne founded Love Like Sara's – an organization that donated to helmets to kids who didn't have one. If Sara had been wearing a helmet when she fell off Prince, she would be alive today.

Sara was only twelve-years-old when she died.

_In truths that she learned  
Or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned  
Or the way that she died_

Roger and Melina were burned alive at their home. They were sleeping when the fire started and didn't get out in time.

Benny and Alison also died in their home. They were victims of a robbery. The robber got scared, shot Benny then shot Alison. The robber hasn't been caught.

_It's time now to sing out  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate, remember a  
Year in the life of friends_

As for the horses – CloudJumpinRainbow, Trumpin' Charlie and Lady Marmalade – they're doing well. All three are retired from racing and are enjoying the good life. Lady Marmalade's twins – Viva La Vie Boheme and Athena's Muse – were top racehorses.

Trumpin' Charlie was given to Liz – Maureen and Joanne's daughter when she was sixteen. Charlie was now sixteen-years-old and doing good. He's out of his bad mood, but is a kicker and biter.

Unfortunately, CloudJumpinRainbow died shortly after she delivered her first foal – a little colt. Benny named the little guy JumpinOverRainbowClouds. Shortly after Cloud was born, Benny assigned him a nurse mare – a tan Thoroughbred mare named Timber. Timber's own foal had died two months ago. Benny thought that the little black colt and the tan mare went well together.

_Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Measure in love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love_

_Oh, you've got to, got to remember the love_

_You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure, measure your life in love  
Measure your life in love_

VIVA! LA VIE BOHEME!


End file.
